Crysis
thumb|250pxCrysis – gra komputerowa z gatunku science-fiction first person shooterów stworzona przez niemieckie studio Crytek, będąca pierwszą częścią planowanej trylogii. Początkowo została wydana tylko na komputery osobiste, ale we wrześniu 2011 roku zapowiedziano jej konwersję na Xboksa 360 i PlayStation 3. Powstał do niej samodzielny dodatek o tytule Crysis Warhead. W marcu 2011 roku wydano kontynuację o nazwie[[Crysis 2| Crysis 2]]. Początkowo miał to byćsequel gry Far Cry, jednak kilka miesięcy po premierze tego tytułu twórcy zdecydowali się zakończyć współpracę z Ubisoftem, który pozostał właścicielem praw do marki. Crytek porozumiał się z firmą Electronic Arts, która zajmuje się tylko i wyłącznie wydawaniem gier. W przyszłości ma powstać film na podstawie Crysisa produkcji Uwe Bolla. Fabuła W 2020 roku na fikcyjnych Wyspach Lingshan, leżących na Morzu Południowochińskim, archeolodzy amerykańscy odkrywają tajemniczy statek kosmiczny obcej cywilizacji. Okazuje się, że maszyna rozbiła się tutaj 2 miliony lat temu. Zimne góry i kolejne fale zmian klimatu zamroziły pozostałości po katastrofie, jak i kosmitów, którzy znajdowali się na pokładzie. Oprócz statku obcych, całe pasmo górskie skrywa w sobie obcą kosmiczną cywilizację znajdującą się przy życiu. Gracz wciela się w porucznika Jake'a Dunna (pseudonim Nomad), członka specjalnego oddziału sił amerykańskich Delta Force, którego celem jest odbicie archeologów z rąk północnokoreańskich żołnierzy. Już po wylądowaniu okazuje się jednak, że oprócz armii północnokoreańskiej na wyspach jest ktoś jeszcze. W pierwszym etapie gracz walczy z żołnierzami armii Korei Północnej, która w 2020 roku jest jednym z najsilniejszych państw na świecie. W drugim etapie działania skupiają się na walce z obcymi, którzy rozpoczęli kolonizację Ziemi. Rozgrywka na tym etapie gry dzieje się wewnątrz statku kosmitów, w przestrzeni pozbawionej grawitacji. W trzecim etapie, akcja nadal toczy się na archipelagu wysp, częściowo skutym lodem - na wyspie pojawiła się olbrzymia kula wewnątrz której temperatura wynosi 200 stopni poniżej zera. Wewnątrz niej nie ma prawa przetrwać żaden człowiek, a Nomad i Prorok przeżywają tylko dzięki specjalnym właściwościom nanokombinezonów. Jednym z zadań misji Utracony raj jest właśnie pomoc Prorokowi i wyprowadzenie go na zewnątrz kuli, po tym jak jego skafander ulega uszkodzeniu. Na szczęście mimo niskich temperatur wewnątrz wciąż możemy trafić na płonące wraki. Przy nich Prorok ogrzewa się, by nie zamarznąć, aż do momentu kiedy opuścimy kulę. W następnej misji pomagamy niewielkim oddziałom, które przeżyły na zewnątrz kuli i szykują się do ewakuacji. Pojawia się tam jeden z większych robotów obcych, którego zniszczenie jest niemożliwe. Pokonamy go dopiero w ostatniej misji, dzięki pomocy dr Heleny Rosenthal . Finałowa część gry, skupia się na obronie lotniskowca US Navy USS Constitution (będącym również centrum dowodzenia i logistycznym oddziału Delta Force) przed atakiem obcych. Podczas ostatecznej walki z obcymi siły USA używają przeciwko nim broni atomowej, a obca cywilizacja wysyła do walki okręt wojenny. Kosmici zostają pokonani ale jest to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, gdyż cała grupa bojowa marynarki USA biorąca udział w walkach została kompletnie zniszczona. Nomad wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu ludźmi odlatuje VTOL'em z wyspy. Mechanika gry Tak jak Far Cry, "Crysis" jest grą otwartą, pozwalającą na różnorakie wykonanie celów. Do dyspozycji gracza i reszty zespołu Delta Force, a później także żołnierzy Korei Północnej oddany jest egzoszkielet wspomagany zrobiony z nanomateriałów, nazwany w grze Nano Muscle Suit(ang. kombinezon z nano mięśni), wzorowany na prawdziwym projekcie "Żołnierza Przyszłości" rozwijanego przez armię USA w programie FCS. Skafander można wykorzystać do wzmocnienia czterech cech Jake'a. Można zwiększyć siłę (również skoku), co pozwoli na przykład na powalenie pięścią palmy lub rzucanie ciężkimi przedmiotami albo zniszczenie samochodu. Pomaga też w precyzyjniejszym celowaniu bronią palną. Można wykorzystać przyspieszenie kombinezonu, które pozwoli na przykład na ucieczkę z pola walki. Trzecią funkcją kombinezonu jest jego kamuflaż, który powoduje częściową niewidzialność - efekt końcowy jest praktycznie identyczny z kamuflażem obcego z filmu Predator. Gracz po jej aktywacji staje się niewidzialny dla innych postaci wświetle widzialnym, a także w termowizji, ale ta opcja kombinezonu najszybciej zużywa jego energię, która nie jest doładowywana w trakcie postoju.Ponadto, gdy gracz zacznie strzelać, kombinezon wyłącza tryb kamuflażu. Zużycie energii w trybie kamuflażu wzrasta z prędkością przemieszczania się gracza (pieszo). Gdy kierowana postać stoi, energia zużywana jest bardzo wolno, podczas marszu szybko, zaś bieg w tym trybie momentami mija się z celem. Ostatnią opcją jest pancerz, dzięki któremu bohater staje się bardziej odpornym na obrażenia. Pod koniec gry kombinezon bohatera zostaje poszerzony o dodatkową umiejętność. Jest nią emitowanie fal zakłócających mechanizmy Obcych. Gracz nie ma wpływu na wywoływanie tej funkcji, jest ona włączana przez inną postać podczas konkretnych wydarzeń. W skład super kombinezonu wchodzą też silniczki odrzutowe, które pozwalają się przemieszczać w przestrzeni pozbawionej grawitacji. Większą część broni dostępnych w grze można rozbudowywać o: tłumiki, celowniki (optyczne, kolimatorowe, mechaniczne i laserowe podczepiane pod broń), granatniki, wyrzutnie taktyczne (strzałki usypiające), magazynki (pociski normalne i wybuchowe), latarki. W grze dostępne są trzy rodzaje specjalnej amunicji strzeleckiej: zapalająca, usypiająca (strzałki ze środkiem usypiającym), namierzająca (pocisk namierzane laserowo). W grze znajduje się kilkanaście różnych pojazdów, z każdego z nich można skorzystać w czasie gry. W większości przypadków gracz może wybrać miejsce, na którym zasiądzie bohater (kierowca, wybrane miejsce pasażera, miejsce przy UKM-ie Shi Ten). Wśród środków transportu są min.: jeepy, helikoptery, czołgi, poduszkowce, samolot transportowy VTOL, pojazdy przeciwlotnicze, ciężarówki oraz łodzie. Brak możliwości prowadzenia posiada tylko samolot myśliwski F36. Broń w grze *Pistolet - jest to podstawowy pistolet w grze, wzorowany na Heckler & Koch UCP. Używany jest zarówno przez siły USA jak i przez północnokoreańską armię ludową. Pistolet mieści w magazynku 21 naboi, i ma dwa tryby strzelania: pojedynczy ogień lub krótka seria po 2 naboje naraz. Samą broń można rozbudować o: latarkę, celownik laserowy, tłumik. Można używać dwóch pistoletów naraz. Amunicja do niego znajduje się w paczkach po 60 naboi. *SCAR - jest to standardowy karabin używany przez siły USA, kaliber 7,62 mm. Celny, lecz nie posiada dużej siły ognia. Odwzorowany został na podstawie karabinu FN SCAR oraz XM8. Do wyboru są 2 tryby ognia: pojedynczy i ciągły. Karabin można zmodyfikować o tłumik dźwięku, celownik laserowy, latarkę, granatnik, tzw. nasadkę taktyczną (służącą do wystrzeliwania usypiających strzałek), oraz różne rodzaje celowników: celownik mechaniczny, kolimatorowy oraz lunetę snajperską. Naboje do niego występują w paczkach po 80 sztuk czy w magazynkach po 40 pocisków. Naboje szybko się kończą i znacznie rozsądniej jest zbierać od zmarłych żołnierzy naboje do broni podanej poniżej. *FY71 - używany przez żołnierzy Korei Północnej. Kaliber 5,56 mm, karabin jest silny, ale niezbyt celny. Jest to najprawdopodobniej zmodyfikowany AK-47 lub AK-74. Jest to broń uniwersalna, można ją spotkać przez całą grę. Jest modyfikowalna tak samo jak karabin SCAR. Amunicja występuje w paczkach po 60 naboi lub magazynkach po 30 sztuk, występuje też amunicja zapalająca. *Strzelba - w nią są uzbrojone oddziały północnokoreańskiej armii. Strzelba jest załadowana 8 nabojami, oraz ma 2 tryby prowadzenia ognia: rozproszone kule (przydatny tryb do strzelania do wielu przeciwników, lub ukrytego wroga), precyzyjny strzał (do walki z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem). Amunicja do strzelby znajduje się w pudełkach 18 sztuk, i w magazynkach z 8 pociskami. Broń tę można zmodyfikować o: podczepianą pod broń latarkę czy celownik laserowy oraz celownik mechaniczny, kolimatorowy czy lunetę snajperską. *Pistolet Maszynowy (SubMachine Gun - SMG)- Wzorowany na niemieckim H&K MP7. Kaliber 4.6x30mm i 51 pocisków w magazynku. *Karabin Snajperski - karabin snajperski z 10-nabojowym magazynkiem. Hałas pojedynczego wystrzału nie może zostać wytłumiony, dlatego ważne jest zabezpieczenie pozycji strzelca. *Karabin Gaussa - Broń wymyślona przez twórców gry. W rzeczywistości nikt nie zbudował takiej broni ze względu na prędkość pocisku równą prędkości światła. Broń cechuje się niespotykaną celnością wynoszącą 100%. *Minigun - normalnie żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie unieść tej broni, ale dzięki zwiększonej sile jaką zapewnia nanoskafander jest to możliwe. Broń dysponuje olbrzymią wprost szybkostrzelnością. Aby zmniejszyć siłę odrzutu i zwiększyć prędkość poruszania się należy włączyć siłowy tryb skafandra. *Wyrzutnia Taktyczna (TAC Launcher) - rodzaj "granatnika" strzelającego miniaturowymi głowicami nuklearnymi siejącymi gigantyczne spustoszenia w siłach wroga. W kampanii do wyrzutni mamy dostęp jedynie w ostatniej misji - do zniszczenia ostatniego bossa. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet (LAW) - niezwykle potężna broń wykorzystywana przede wszystkim do niszczenia pojazdów wroga. Rakieta jest nakierowywana laserowo oraz ma dużą zwrotność, co pozwala na zniszczenie najciężej opancerzonych pojazdów wroga jednym celnym strzałem w najcieńszy fragment pancerza. Nie można ulepszać. *Akceleator Molekularny (MOAC) - broń obcych. Sile "ognia", szybkostrzelnością oraz rozmiarami dorównuje minigunowi, ale nie strzela konwencjonalną amunicją lecz soplami zamrożonej pary wodnej znajdującej się w otoczeniu. W kampanii otrzymuje się ją tylko w jednej z ostatnich misji. Można ją wyposażyć w celownik laserowy bądź latarkę, a w trybie dla wielu graczy w MOAR opisany poniżej. *Molecular Arrestor (MOAR) - broń obcych. Niedostępna w trybie dla jednego gracza. Działo emitujące promień zamrażający wrogich graczy. Po pewnym czasie cel się rozmraża. Gracz trafiony promieniem rozkruszy się po trafieniu go dowolną inną bronią. Występuje jedynie jako dodatek do broni MOAC. *Singularity Cannon - broń obcych. Tworzy miniaturową czarną dziurę. Niedostępna w trybie dla jednego gracza. Multiplayer Początkowo Crysis miał mieć 4 tryby gry w sieci, ale jego twórcy zdecydowali, że 2 tryby: Capture The Flag i Team Action są zbyt podobne do pozostałych dwóch trybów, więc nie umieścili ich w grze. Gra ma 2 tryby rozgrywek internetowych: Instant Action (typowy Deathmatch) i Power Struggle (zawierający elementy strategiczne]), w których maksymalnie na jednej mapie mogą grać 32 osoby. W obu trybach jest dostępnych 6 map zaprojektowanych przez Crytek, ale gracze mogą tworzyć nowe mapy w dostępnym z grą edytorem "Sandbox2". Instant Action jako typowy tryb Deathmatch polega na walczeniu każdego gracza na każdego. Power Struggle ma elementy strategii takie jak np. budowa jednostek, zajmowanie konkretnych lokalizacji na mapie, opracowywanie nowych jednostek, możliwość awansu itd. Gracz zaczyna rozgrywkę posiadając jedynie nano kombinezon (odpowiedni dla danej armii) i pistolet, podczas gry zdobywa punkty dzięki którym awansuje, ale też może je wymieniać na: broń, jednostki, amunicję, dodatkowe wyposażenie. Podczas gry zdobywa się te punkty za pokonanie przeciwnika np. większa jest liczba punktów za celny strzał w głowę, osoba początkująca gdy zastrzeli kogoś ważniejszego od siebie, to dostanie więcej punktów niż to ten ważniejszy by jego zabił. Podczas gry dwie drużyny graczy dzielące się na siły USA i północnej Korei walczą ze sobą o fabryki jednostek, i ośrodki badawcze gdzie wdraża się nowe technologie wojskowe pochodzące od rozbitych maszyn kosmitów. Obie strony posiadają kwaterę główną która jest też fabryką wyspecjalizowanych jednostek np. okręt podwodny USA Navy produkuje uzbrojone łodzie patrolowe, a naziemna baza armii północnokoreańskiej pojazdy patrolowe. Rozgrywka kończy się wtedy gdy jedna ze strony zdobędzie broń jądrową i zniszczy nią główną bazę przeciwnika. Na mapach są rozmieszczone centra badawcze, gdzie automatyczne ramię robota łączy się z wrakiem maszyny obcych z którego przenosi kosmiczną technologię którą później można wykorzystać w produkcji jednostek. Dzięki technologii obcych można zbudować np. czołg z zamontowaną armatą strzelającą małymi czarnymi dziurami na miejscu czołgowego działa lub z emiterem promieni zamrażających ludzi oraz pojazdy albo szybkostrzelnym karabinem wystrzeliwującym sople lodu na miejscu UKM-a "Shi Ten", a sam czołg może też być niewidzialny dla promieni widzialnych jak i w podczerwieni. W obu trybach rozgrywka w DirectX 9 nie będzie posiadała takich efektów jakie są w wersji z DX10: miękkie cienie, odbicia światła czy załamania promieni świetlnych w wodzie. Nie będzie równieżcałodobowych cyklów zmiany pór dnia (wschód słońca,zachód, noc) i zniszczalnej roślinności, które w DX9 w wersji dla pojedynczego gracza są dostępne. Wymienione efekty będą działały tylko w trybie DirectX 10. Użyta technologia Do stworzenia gry użyto silnika CryENGINE2 , który w 2007 roku uważany był za jeden z najbardziej zaawansowanych. Silnik odpowiada za grafikę, fizykę i sztuczną inteligencję bohaterów niezależnych. Korzysta on z biblioteki DirectX 10 i tym samym z Shader Model 4.0. Gra wykorzystuje też DirectX 10.1 i Shader Model 4.1. Silnik może obliczać fizykę w grze przy pomocy zunifikowanych jednostek Shader Unit, znajdujących się na karcie graficznej. Crysis jest dostosowany do działania na każdym procesorze, niezależnie od ilości posiadanych rdzeni. Gra wykorzystuje technologię NVIDII SLI. W grze umieszczono kod, dzięki któremu Crysis będzie wykazywał lepsze możliwości graficzne, przez następne 2 lata po wydaniu gry. Oznacza to, że jeśli ktoś uruchomi grę do dwóch lat po jej premierze na dostępnym sprzęcie komputerowym to Crysis będzie posiadał ładniejszą grafikę niż obecnie (wykorzysta możliwości przyszłego sprzętu). Przyczyną wprowadzenia tego udoskonalenia jest fakt, że producenci gry tworząc ją chcieli uniknąć jej "zestarzenia się" z powodu gorszej oprawy graficznej w porównaniu do gier wydanych w przyszłości. Crysis jest skalowany 4 lata wstecz tzn., że na czteroletnim komputerze też się uruchomi, ale grafika i fizyka będzie przypominać tą z Far Cry'a na maksymalnych ustawieniach.